


Insidious Details

by FairyFables



Series: It's going slow... Right? [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Torture, It's really not that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyFables/pseuds/FairyFables
Summary: Well Maul's happy with himself.Don't worry too much about the tags on this one, it's actually pretty tame. I think. I can't do independent tags on my phone right now so... That said this is the darkest one yet.You saw the word count right?





	Insidious Details

**Author's Note:**

> Maul's keeping Obi-wan safe his way.

Maul let out a satisfied sigh as he leaned back in his Master's chair, his feet up on his Master's desk, taking a sweet pull of his Master's favorite wine.  
  
Sidious was sprawled across the rug in the center of his office. He looked nice with his death pallor and the blood pooling beneath him.  
  
The bloodied letter opener laying next to his open hand made a nice statement as to how the politician had died. It was, of course, a complete fallacy, but the sedated young queen tied down to a chair wounded and bleeding but alive, made quite a distraction.  
  
By the time they ran his Master's tox' screen, if they ever bothered they would find his first glass of wine, and perhaps his last meal. The poison would be long gone.  
  
His master had believed himself so thorough checked the wine, the glass, wine bottle, stopper, wax, opener, and even both of their hands. Just not Maul's inner robes.  
  
Oh, the devil was indeed in the details.


End file.
